


Upside Down

by Cosmic_Files



Category: NCIS, The West Wing
Genre: Briefing, Coffee, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Hospital, Love, Massage, Meeting, NCIS - Freeform, Secrets, Shock, The West Wing - Freeform, Violence, date, personal privacy, press corps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files
Summary: I know this has been done already, but this is my version of when C.J. Cregg meets Jethro Gibbs! I am so excited to be doing a cross over!





	1. Faltering Smiles

C.J. took a deep breath as she stood in front of the door to the briefing room.  She knew this was going to be the hardest announcement of her life. She just hoped that her personal feelings wouldn’t take over in the time that she needed to be professional.  She glanced up at the ceiling, saying a short prayer. She blew out a deep breath before finally walking into the press room. She felt as though the light was going to blind her terribly.  She placed her notebook on the podium as she stood before the room full of journalists. 

 

“Good morning ladies and gentlemen.  I hope that you all are well rested and ready to write because school is in session.  As of right now, President Bartlet is right on schedule. Today he will be meeting with the French Ambassador as well as welcoming him to a dinner.  He will be signing the anti-assault rifle ban today as well. The President enjoyed himself at the play in New York. The fundraiser went smoothly and he thoroughly enjoyed himself.” 

 

C.J. paused, taking a sip of her water in hopes that it would battle how dry her throat felt, “Now, before I take questions, the Secret Service lost one of their own.  His name was Simon Donovan. He was not killed in the line of duty. Instead he was off duty in a store, when he realized that it was being robbed. Mr. Donovan then stepped in and tried to stop the robbery but killed while protecting a civilian.  The President has spoken to his extended family and he feels deeply for this loss. Now, are there any questions?” 

 

“Katie.” 

 

“How did the meeting with Abdul Shareef go?” She quipped, keeping her pen poised. 

 

“I do not know but I will get back to you. Gary.” 

 

“What did the President think of The Wars of Roses?” 

 

“He loved it.  Would you expect anything else?  Gerry.” 

 

“Were you in love with Mr. Donovan? My sources says that you two shared a kiss hours before he died.” 

 

It felt as though the temperature dropped down to an icy temperature.  C.J. felt as though she wanted to smack him. She brought herself to her full height as she looked at him, “You know we do not comment on the personal lives of myself or of anyone that works in the White House.  Do you understand that?” 

 

“Follow up.  If my understanding is correct, you were supposed to go on a date with Mr. Donovan.” 

 

“All right ladies and gentlemen, that is all that we have time for right now.  I will see you all at the next briefing. Don’t forget to stay hydrated, it is going to be a warm day today,” She smiled breezily before she walked out. 

 

“Carol! I want Gerry in my office.  Now.” She hissed sharply. 

 

“Yes C.J.!” She said before she walked away to get Gerry.  

 

C.J. had never felt such hatred and anger burning towards a singular human being.  She was tired of him and his stupid disrespecting complex. She paced behind her desk as she waited for him.  She looked up, seeing his smug face as he stood in front of her. 

 

“Close the door.  This is off the record.  Do you understand?” 

 

She heard her door close before he sat, nodding his head, “What is this about C.J.?” He said innocently, staring at her as though he hadn’t just aired her personal business.  

 

“I am yanking your credentials and you are no longer going to be here.  You can do your reporting outside of the White House and not only that, but you will be receiving a restraining order from me. “

 

“Whoa whoa whoa! Don’t be so serious Miss. Cregg! I have done nothing wrong here!” 

 

“You think you have done nothing wrong? Are you serious?! This is the third time that you have commented on either mine or someone else’s personal life.  There is no way you are staying here. I am temporarily suspending your newspaper’s credentials in my briefing room for the time being as well. We are done here.  Go get your private items and leave your credentials with me before you go.” C.J. said as she sat down. 

 

“Are you fucking crazy?! You just wait.  I won’t get in trouble for reporting the truth!” Gerry snapped as he threw his press badge to the floor.     
  


C.J. watched as he threw open her door, before he stormed out, “Carol?” She called out calmly as she left his badge where it was.  

 

“Yes?” She said as she poked her head in.  At this point, Carol was used to reporters angrily leaving her office. 

 

“Get Gerry’s editor on the phone.  Let the front guards know that I have yanked his credentials and get me the number for a detective because I will be getting a restraining order against him.” 

 

Carol’s eyebrows shot skywards before she gently said, “Is there anything that I should be super worried about?” 

 

“No.  I am just nipping this in the bud before it gets out of hand.  I won’t be having that happen yet again.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

***

 

Toby knocked on C.J.’s door as he leaned against the door frame, “Have you eaten dinner yet?” 

 

“Nope,” C.J. said as she finished her sentence before she finally looked up, “You?” 

 

“Care to join me?” 

 

“Sure,” She grinned, “Meet ya in an hour?” 

 

“Sounds good,” He nodded before leaving. 

 

C.J. could feel the elephant sitting on her chest and it killed her with the fact that she just wanted to shut herself in her office and not answer anymore emails or talk to anyone.  She just wanted to cry. She took a deep shuddering breath before pushed her glasses up, and rubbing her eyes. 

 

She didn’t bother to look up the second time that someone knocked on the door. It was either Josh or Sam, “This had better be good.  What do you want?” 

 

“I just wanted to see if you were okay,” Katie answered. 

 

C.J.’s glasses fell wonkily on her nose as she looked up, “Oh, Katie.  Hi. What are you still doing here?” 

 

“I just finished but we all heard that Gerry is gone and thank goodness.  He is such a jackass and I know how serious and caring you are when it comes to this kind of stuff.  I just wanted to make sure that you are okay,” Katie said with a shrug. 

 

“Shut the door and come in,” C.J. said gently. 

 

Katie did as asked, “This is all off the record.  This is just a friend coming to check on you.” 

 

“Thank you Katie.” C.J. gave a small, but kind smile. 

 

“If it helps, we all think that Gerry deserves everything you gave him! None of the female reporters liked him and most of the guys wanted to deck him.” She grinned. 

 

“That true?” 

 

“Yep.  Is it true that you are getting a restraining order against him?” 

 

“ Yes.” C.J. answered tentatively.  

 

“Good for you,” Katie smirked, “Honestly I feel like we are back on the trail together.”  

 

“Hey, we all pitched in and got you this,” Katie said and held out a small wrapped box. 

 

“You didn’t have to,” She smiled. 

 

“No, we wanted to.” Katie grinned.

 

“A massage? You guys are wonderful!” She grinned before she slid the gift certificate into her wallet before standing to give her a hug.  

 

“Katie, next time I have a story I can break I will give it to you early.  Just don’t tell anyone else. Got it?” 

 

“Deal,” Katie smiled before she left.  

 

C.J. grabbed her coat and purse before heading to Toby’s office.  It was only eleven at night but she knew there would be some bars open.  The gift certificate reminded her that it was okay to treat yourself sometimes and after the amount of emotions that she had felt in the past couple of days, there was no reason not for her to treat herself. 

 

She knocked on Toby’s door and smirked, “Don’t order take out.  We are going to eat with other people tonight. Let’s go.” She grinned as she pulled on her jacket. 


	2. Massages and Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain violence. Just a trigger warning!

C.J. looked at the clock.  For the first time that she could remember, she was going to have a Saturday off and thanks to her press corps she was going to enjoy herself.  It was ten thirty at night and she was so ready to go. She powered down her computer and grabbed her purse and jacket before she left. She pulled her keys out before she walked towards her beautiful baby blue mustang.  It was her favorite car that she owned. She named it Bette after one of her favorite actresses Bette Davis. She admired that woman so much. She smiled to herself as she slid into her car, hearing the familiar roar come to life made her skin tingle.  This car gave her more pleasure than her job sometime because it allowed her to go on relaxing night drives. Something that she planned on doing tomorrow. 

 

She glanced around the parking lot.  She felt as though she had felt eyes on her, but felt silly.  She was the only one in the parking lot on this side. She shook her head, knowing that it wasn’t possible.  You couldn’t even get into this part of parking without a badge. She laughed to herself before she turned on her favorite radio station. 

 

***

 

C.J. awoke to her phone  ringing loudly, “No…” She groaned as she looked at the caller ID.  She had her entire day planned. She was off and she wanted to enjoy her day.  This was not a good start. 

 

“Hello?” She answered groggily after the third ring.  She glanced at her alarm clock, seeing that it was only six in the morning.  

 

“C.J. I am sorry to wake you, but we are going to need you for a couple of hours.” Leo said gently. 

 

“Why?” She questioned as she rubbed her eyes, “I have an appointment at one. You finally gave me this day off and told me to relax.  That is what I planned on doing.” C.J. said as she vented slightly. 

 

Leo knew she was right and didn’t take any offense to her questioning tone, “We have to just brief you on something for tomorrow.  It won’t take more than an hour. Can you get here at ten?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“See you then,” Leo said before he hung up. 

 

C.J. felt as though her body was wired.  She headed towards her bathroom, and ran the bath water warm before she grabbed some epsom salt.  She shedded her clothes before she sank into the warm water. This was exactly what she needed in this moment. 

 

***

 

C.J. walked into Leo’s office wearing jeans and nice blouse.  She accepted the cup of coffee that Margaret brought in for her as she looked at him, “So.  What is this all about?” 

 

“The President wants you to take a couple of extra days off.” 

 

“What? Why?” She said as she sat up. 

 

“We got wind of the incident with Gerry when his editor showed up here pissed.  Now the next thing that I have to ask is kind of personal, but I need the truth from you C.J. Do you understand?” 

 

“Yes,” She responded slowly with a nod as she set her almost full cup of coffee on his desk . 

 

“Were you seeing special agent Simon Donovan?” 

 

“No.  I like...liked him yes.  But I did not do anything with him.  The night that he was killed was the only night we shared a kiss and he asked me out on a date after they had caught the person that was stalking me.  He was nothing but professional. Can I ask you a question?” 

 

“Thank you for being honest.  I do appreciate that C.J. Now go ahead. “ 

 

“Why is it that everytime, I have an interest in someone, whether they are or not important to this administration, is my life questioned.  Yes, I know the same was done with Sam, but no one was a prostitute. “ 

 

“Danny is off limits.  You knew that. As for Simon, we just had to make sure that he was following protocol.  That is all with him. We just want you to take a couple extra days off so you can take care of yourself.  We all know how resilient and strong you are. No one is questioning that. But we just want you to be okay and in the right frame is all.” 

 

“I guarantee none of this would have happened if Gerry hadn’t commented on my personal life because none of you could tell.  Now could you?” She watched as Leo shifted in his seat before he cleared his throat. 

 

“We are just more so worried because you pulled a restraining order on Gerry.  You haven’t had to do that with any of the other people in the press corps. That is why we want you to take a couple of extra days.” 

“Excuse my language sir, but that is bullshit and you know it.  I will be here on Sunday.” 

 

“No.  Claudia Jean Cregg, we will see you on Tuesday next week.” Leo said with finality, “Now go and enjoy yourself for a bit.” 

 

“Sure, because this is exactly what every woman loves to hear.  Being told that the moment they take care of themselves, that they can’t focus on their jobs.  Go figure. Excuse my language,again, but this is bullshit Leo. Enjoy your own day,” She snapped before she left slamming her door.  She knew that she would have to deal with her outburst later, but whatever. She nodded to Margaret before she left and walked to her car.  

 

She felt as though every nerve on her body was on fire.  She swore she could cook an egg on her leg from how hot her blood was boiling.  She took a deep breath before got into her car. It was only eleven and she wanted a beer.  She wondered how bad it would look if she bought a six pack right now. She ended up at a gas station instead, buying a pack of cigarettes.  Something that she hadn’t done since her college days. 

  
  


***

 

C.J. sprayed perfume on herself before she popped a couple more mints into her mouth before she walked into the regular looking stone building before she checked in for her appointment.  She was calmer now, but her left palm was slightly purple from beating her frustrations out on the steering wheel. 

 

Sometimes, she absolutely hated being a woman.  She sighed deeply and walked in. She knew that she was going to enjoy this massage no matter what.  She knew that she deserved it. After she was handed a glass of chilled cucumber water, along with wearing the fluffy robe, she felt as though she was going to be in heaven.  It felt so damn good. She sighed contently and walked towards her room and got comfortable before she heard her masseuse walk in. She looked at their feet as she felt them start to massage her shoulders.  She felt her eyes roll in the back of her head. 

 

She felt as though she was in heaven.  She seriously wondered why she hadn’t bothered to do something like this sooner.  She sighed contently. It was marvelous. She felt so happy and light for the first time since who knows! She closed her eyes as she felt herself sinking into the most comfortable sleep that she had had in a long time. 

 

She rolled her eyes against the fluorescent light as she felt someone waking her up, “Miss. Cregg? You fell asleep.  Are you okay to drive?” 

 

“What? Yes.  Thank you. Here is your tip,” She smiled as she handed a fifty to her masseuse.  She appreciated how well this person had worked for her. She took a deep breath and heard the door open and close before she sat up, pulling on the fluffy robe.  She cinched it tightly around her waist as she headed for the locker room. She accepted one more glass of cucumber water before she switched back into her regular clothes.  She was more relaxed than she had been in...well, years. She smiled to herself in the mirror as she touched up her hair. She grabbed her purse, thanking the receptionist before she headed towards her car. 

 

She paused at her car, digging for her keys as she debated to have another cigarette.  She decided against it, only choosing to save it for another stressful time. She took a deep breath as she started putting items on the hood of her car before she grinned, pulling out her keys.  

 

“Do not turn around or I will put a hole through your body.  All I want is your watch and wallet. The last thing I want to do is hurt you.” A deep voice said as she felt the barrel of the gun being pushed into her spine.  

 

“Please...I will give you my wallet, but please let me keep my watch.” 

 

“Give me your watch and wallet now!” The voice snapped as C.J. felt tears prick her eyes, 

 

“Oh...okay.  I am just going to reach into my purse...please don’t shoot.” C.J. prayed that someone...anyone would walk by and call the police.  She passed her fingers over her wallet numerous times. She knew that it was stupid to hesitate but she couldn’t give up her watch. 

 

She screamed as he jabbed the gun deeper into her back, “Let’s go! I don’t have all day! You have one more minute before I shoot!” He hissed into her ear before he pressed her body tighter to her car as he brought his lips close to her ear, “How bad do you want to keep that watch?” 

 

C.J. squeezed her eyes shut.  This was not happening. She was just enjoying her life for once.  Now she was being robbed at gunpoint and threatened with being raped.  She wanted to throw up, “Please, if you leave now, I will not press charges!” She pleaded. 

 

“I highly doubt that you will be able to press char-” She jumped as she heard two bodies slam against the pavement.  She turned, seeing one older gentleman with grey hair battling a ski masked covered younger man. She felt frozen, temporarily before she finally started to dig for her phone, and calling the police. 

 

She looked away as she heard the click of the handcuffs.  She gave the address of the parking garage before she turned and instantly felt lightheaded.  She looked at her savior and felt as though she was being smacked in the face by reality. This had to be some sick joke.  She leaned heavily against the car. 

 

“You’re...you’re…” That was all she managed to get out before she doubled over, and was throwing up. 


	3. Poked and Prodded

C.J. woke up in a hospital bed, looking around.  She pulled off the oxygen mask and slowly pushed herself up.  She looked at the IV bag and knew already that she would be wearing jackets in the next few press briefing.  She could give an educated guess as to why her head was hurting. 

 

“My purse!” She muttered as she tore off her blanket and stood, but instantly fell back onto her mattress.  She briefly wondered how bad of a tumble that she took. She wished her head would stop pounding. 

 

“Your purse and all your possessions are here.  As well as the business card from the gentleman that saved you.  Who had a striking resemblance to the person that you cared for.” Toby said as he leaned against the doorway. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” C.J. answered steadily before she stood again.  She pulled the hospital blanket around herself before she looked at him. She was sure that it was just a dream and she didn’t want it confirmed. 

 

“I want you to talk to me about it when you are ready.  Okay?” He quipped before he placed her purse on the bed next to her.  

 

“Yeah...sure,” She said before she looked up at him, “I just want this behind me.  Now I have to find stuff to do until Tuesday since that is when I apparently will be allowed to return to work.  How fun does that sound? What do you think I should Toby?” 

 

“Call the gentleman who saved you, thank him, and cut all ties.  I will take you to your car and follow you home and make sure that you are safe and sound.  Then after that sleep, drink some wine and read all those books you complain about not being able to read because you don’t have time,” Toby answered with a smirk on his face. 

 

“Smart ass...when am I getting discharged….then again, why am I here? Why should I cut all ties with him since he saved me?” 

 

“You threw up, fainted and hit your head.  Your attacker was captured though thanks to your savior.  Did you see him?” Toby quipped.  He was asked slyly trying to talk about the situation without talking about it.  

 

“I don’t remember him, but what is his name?” 

 

“You’re going to die,” He smirked, “Jethro Gibbs,” He laughed. 

 

“Are you serious? What is with all the religious J names going around?” She half laughed.  She leaned back and got comfortable in her bed again. She looked at him, crossing her arms. 

 

“Dunno.” He shrugged, “But hopefully you will be discharged soon.” 

 

“Hope so! I got plenty of books to read back home!” She responded sarcastically, "Plus, you still didn't answer my last question." 

 

“Ah, Miss. Cregg.  You’re awake! I am Dr. Alex Cho.  How are you feeling?” She quipped. 

 

“Like I have been hit by a bus,” C.J. answered honestly as she adjusted herself in the bed. 

 

She watched as her doctor checked her IV bag, “Is it okay to talk about your medical issues in front of him?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“We are starting your discharge paperwork as soon as you are done with your IV bag.  When you fell, you banged your head. You only have a level one concussion, so you can sleep but if you start getting random bouts of nausea, you need to return to the emergency room immediately.  I am going to give you a prescription for ibuprofen and then you have to relax until Tuesday. Okay?” 

 

“Sounds like a plan,” C.J. said with a forced smile. 

 

***

 

C.J. thanked Toby as he pulled up beside her car.

"I didn't forget the fact that you evaded my question.  Why should I cut all ties with Jethro Gibbs since he is the one that saved me?"  She adjusted the nurses top that was given to her since her top had been ripped.  

"C.J...just take my word when I say he could be a doppelganger for someone that you had strong emotions for." 

 

"Toby...stop dancing around my question.  Who is it?" 

 

"Simon Donovan." 

 

C.J. felt as though an elephant squashed her chest.  She didn't want to believe it but knew that Toby wouldn't lie to her about something like this.  She took a couple deep breaths before she finally gathered her wits, "Look...I know you want to make sure I get home safe, but I would appreciate it if you give me some space." 

"Only if you promise to call when you get home.  I mean the moment you lock the door behind yourself in your apartment."  

 

"Deal," C.J. nodded before giving him a half hug and getting out of his car.  She waved as he drove off before she slid into her car, placing her purse on the passenger’s seat.  She locked the doors before pulling her watch out of her purse. She smiled at it adoringly before sliding it back on and closing the latch. 

 

She searched her purse before she pulled out her keys and his card.  “Jethro Gibbs….NCIS...what the hell is NCIS?” She said as she laughed tensely  to herself slightly before she pulled out her cell phone and called the number listed on the card. 

 

“Gibbs speaking.” He said firmly after one ring. 

 

C.J. felt as though she had heard his voice before.  She looked around as she tried to find her sentence, “HI...uhm my name is Claudia Jean Cregg and earlier you saved me while I was being attacked. I want to thank you.  Can I buy you a cup of coffee?” She shook her hands in hopes to get her nerves out through her finger tips. 

 

“Saying thank you is thank you enough. But I can never say no to a cup of coffee.” 

 

“Where can I meet you?” C.J. quipped as she fingered her keys to find the one for her car. 

 

“Meet me at Compass Cafe at 1800 hours.  I will see you soon.” He said before he hung up.  

 

C.J. looked at her phone and snapped it shut.  She couldn’t decide if she was interested or wanted to tell him that he was being ridiculous by not saying goodbye.  She took a deep breath before she calmly reminded herself that he saved her. She took another deep breath and started her car before she headed towards the Cafe.  She wished that she had time to change but all she was doing was thanking this person. 

 

She took a deep breath and touched up her hair before she walked towards the counter.  She looked around, still trying to find out which one is Gibbs even though she already knew that he looked like Simon.  She turned away from the door, steeling herself for the moment that she would see him.  She looked up at the menu, even though she already knew what she was getting. 

 

“What can I get for you?” Gibbs asked as he gave her a half smile.  

 

C.J. turned, and felt frozen to her spot.  She felt as though she was seeing the dead walking right before her eyes. She tried to swallow but her throat felt as though it was drier than a dessert.  She looked at her feet and took a deep breath, pulling herself together before she looked up at him. 

 

“Are you uhm...Jethro Gibbs?” She questioned.  

 

“Yes, and you must be C.J. Cregg. What can I get for you to drink?” He questioned with a half smirk.  It was almost as if he knew something that she didn't. 

 

“I uhm...black coffee with two sugar packets,” She smiled, telling herself that she was in the briefing room.  It was one of the way that she could keep her feelings in check. 

 

“You got it.  I hope you don’t mind, but I realize that you work for the White House.  Sometimes we have C-Span on.” Gibbs said before ordering their coffee. 

 

She nodded and looked at the menu.  She felt dizzy and sick at the same time.  

 

“Are you okay? You look a little pale.” Gibbs quipped. 

 

“I am fine.  Thank you. Speaking of which, thank you for saving me.” She said as she accepted her coffee, “I know you didn’t have to stop but I...I really appreciate it.  I mean..just...thank you.” She said with a smile as they sat down at a table. 

 

“I would stop every time in order to protect civilians.” 

 

“What is NCIS?” She quipped. 

 

“Naval Criminal Investigative Services.” He said as he lead them to a table. 

 

“So you’re a naval man?” 

 

“Marine Corps.” He smiled. 

 

C.J. smiled and sipped her coffee, “Hey now, I said that I was going to pay for the coffee,” She said as she set her cup down. 

 

“Rule number one-hundred, never let a lady pay for a coffee.” 

 

“What made you stop?” 

 

“Ma’am I-”

 

“C.J. Please.” 

 

“C.J. I have had my share of seen injustices and if there is any way that I can make it better, than I could stop.  If there is a chance that I can stop one, I will. I hope that doesn’t offend you so...yes, I will always stop.” 

 

“That is very refreshing to hear,” C.J smiled, “You are quite the intriguing man, but I must ask, do you know how to say goodbye when you are done with a conversation?” She smirked.  She felt shock enter her system as she realized that she was flirting with this man. A man that she shouldn't be, because the one that she liked a lot, was dead.  She still had the strange feeling that there was something that he was holding back but she couldn't put her finger on it.  She could already tell that he was full of secrets.  

 

“I do.  Do you do it every time?” He shot back as he gave a half smirk back at her. 

 

“Yes, unless the other person hangs up first before I have the chance to say it.” She answered as she set her empty cup on the table. 

 

“Fair, I will give you that one at least.” 

 

“Thank you for the laughs.  I needed those. I don’t know about you, but I have had a long day and I am ready to go home and sleep.” She said honestly, adjusting the uncomfortable top yet again.  

 

“May I walk you to your car?” 

 

C.J. glanced outside, seeing how dark it was getting and took a deep breath.  She nodded as she stood, pushing in her chair. She tossed her cup in the garbage as they walked out in a silent, but somehow, comfortable silence. When they reached her mustang, she looked up at him, “Thank you,” She said as she dug her keys out. 

 

“Can I see you again?” Gibbs asked bluntly. 

 

“I...excuse me?” C.J. quipped as she  

 

“Can I see you again? I would like to take you to dinner when you feel better. “ He said as he tucked one hand into his pocket. 

 

“I...uh sure.  How about Monday?” She questioned, crossing her lean arms over her chest. 

 

“Sure. “ He said as he turned to leave. He paused before he turned and looked at her, dragging his eyes over her body, “Plus, I like your sass.” He said with a half smirk before leaving.  


	4. Books and Wine

C.J. stood, paced the length of her hallway and back to the living room.  She didn’t know how much more she could take of just sitting around. Watching C-Span was annoying her because she wasn’t getting to do her job.  She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. She looked at her phone and hit three. She looked at Ed doing her job and she thought that he was doing a good job, but he didn't react well to all the questions.  He didn't have the best poker face either. 

 

“Josh Lyman please," She said gently as she continued pacing, “Josh...please tell me that there is something that I can do from home! It is driving me crazy that I haven’t been able to work in three days!” She said honestly.

 

“C.J. here is some work that you can do! You can sit back and read a damn book while you enjoy a glass of wine if you are allowed.  Take a hot bath. Organize your kitchen. Do something that you have wanted to do that you haven’t done in a while.” 

 

“Joshua, I swear so help me.  If you don’t give me something to do I am going to-” 

 

“What? Jump through the phone and strangle me?” He questioned smugly. 

 

She could picture his smug ass leaning back in his chair smiling as he slung his feet on top of his desk. “Ya know what? That isn’t a bad idea.  You know that?” She snapped. 

 

“Listen...C.J. I love you like a sister, but please….please stop calling me and begging for work.  Reduce your blood pressure. Got that?” Josh quipped before he hung up the phone. 

 

C.J. stared at her phone in disbelief before she felt anger flush rapidly in her veins.  She closed her phone, tossing it on her couch, and running her fingers through her hair. She had enjoyed the brief phone call with Jethro earlier, but it was only four in the afternoon.  She took a deep breath and decided that she could start getting ready by taking a hot bath. 

 

She rolled her neck, hearing a satisfying pop before she felt her neck relax.  She took a deep breath before she started to run the water. She pulled off her tank top, clipping her hair up before she walked towards the kitchen and poured herself a full glass.  She took a deep breath and took a long sip, “What the hell.” She shrugged and refilled it before she walked back to her bathroom and set her glass on the floor before she tossed her bra into her bed room.  

 

She slipped out of the rest of her clothes and took a deep breath as she slid into the warm water, sighing contently before she put her glasses on.  She grinned and grabbed her book, Fahrenheit 451.  

 

C.J. combed through her closet as she enjoyed the feeling of her silky robe on her bare skin.  She stared pushed so many hangers aside, but her eyes stopped on the black Vera Wang dress. She felt the wine churning warmly in her stomach.  She wanted to throw up. She knew this had nothing to do with her concussion though. She took a deep breath and instead chose her purple empire wrap dress with black flats.  She had already done her hair and makeup. She looked at the clock and smirked to herself. She had managed to kill nearly four hours getting ready. The last time she had done that, she was getting ready for a movie premier.  Even then, it took her longer.  

 

She glanced at the clock again and felt her stomach tighten as she realized that he would be here any moment.  She shook her nerves out of her hands before she walked towards her living room. She knew that if she didn't sit down, that she would ware a hole in her floor.  She was positive that her neighbors below her would really appreciate that.  She took a deep breath and knew that it could possibly be work.  If anything, that was something that she could understand.   

 

***

 

C.J. pulled open her door, cocking her eyebrow, “You’re late.” She said bluntly.  

 

“I know.  I am sorry.  There were some loose ends I had to tie up at the end of the night,” Gibbs said apologetically. 

 

C.J. looked at him, debating for a moment before she found herself saying, “Okay. Let me grab a jacket.” She said and turned away, leaving the door open.  

 

Gibbs looked around.  He realized how she kept everything neat and in its place.  He admired the memorabilia that was around her apartment. He liked the fact that she showed off who she was.  He thought that it was wonderful. 

 

He gave her a genuine smile as he looked slightly down at her, “You do look absolutely gorgeous.”

 

C.J. swallowed, answering back with a genuine smile herself, “Thank you.  You don’t look so bad yourself.” She answered as she locked the door, leaving with him. 

 

***

 

C.J. felt her stomach hurting from all the deep belly laughing that she was doing.  She took a deep breath and took a long sip of her wine, “Oh my goodness. Here I thought you were a person that was light on your toes.  Not clumsy.” She grinned. 

 

“Usually I am not,” He winked, taking another sip of his whiskey.  

 

He signaled for the check before sitting back in his own seat. “Would you like to go for a walk? I know a great ice cream place not too far from here.” 

 

“With a sturdy man like yourself? Absolutely.” She winked.  She didn’t feel discomforted by the fact that she was so easily able to fall into step with him.  She took a deep breath and finished her wine. 

 

“I am guessing you get to do a lot of behind the scenes work?” He grinned. 

 

“You guess correctly.  But there isn’t much that I can talk about when it comes to my job.  But I can get you a key chain with the presidential seal,” She smirked.   

 

“I already have one.  I am good.” He answered as he left a tip on the table and helped her into her jacket.  

 

Gibbs held the door open, smiling to himself, as she walked out.  He knew that he was liking her more than he should. He knew that he should stop this.  He knew that he should let her go and let her be free. He knew that he shouldn’t be enjoying him so much and guilt started to tie his stomach in knots.  He took a deep breath before he refocused on C.J. 

 

“Welcome back to the party,” She grinned as they walked.  Their hands occasionally bumping. She felt electricity shoot through her veins.  She briefly wondered if he felt the same thing. 

 

“I am sorry about that.  Work was crazy and sometimes I still carry it with me.” He admitted.  

 

C.J. nodded knowingly, “I get that.  It should be considered an illness. There is no way that people can keep those lines of home and work unblurred.” 

 

“I would think that some people in this world aren’t workaholics. But they are addicted to something somewhere.” He said as he held the door on, guiding her with his hand on her lower back. 

 

C.J. felt as though time was warping.  She took a deep breath, reminding herself that Simon was dead and this was not Simon.  This is Jethro. She swallowed as the smell of frozen sweet air surrounded her body. She grinned as she looked at all the flavors.  She felt her inner kid come out, “What are you going to get?” She quipped. 

 

“Vanilla.” 

 

“I figured,” She threw a smirk before ordering a double scoop of superman ice cream.  She crossed her arms across her waist and smirked at Jethro, “Going to try something new?” She smirked. 

 

The corners of Gibb’s mouth twitched slightly.  He loved that she challenged him. He held eye contact as he ordered a coffee chocolate chip ice cream.  He pulled out his wallet before she held out her card, “As a thank you for the coffee,” She smirked and took her card and ice cream. 

Jethro took his ice cream with a cocked eyebrow and slight smirk.  She walked back towards his car. 

 

“You challenge me and you don’t back down.”  Gibbs stated in between his bites of ice cream. 

 

“I work for the President of the United States of America.  I have to deal with a lot of diplomats and powerful women and men.  How am I going to do my job if I back down from a challenge?” C.J. flicked her eyes at him before she licked some of the ice cream off that had dripped onto her fingers. 

 

“Fair point.  What do you do to relax?” 

 

“I use a treadmill.  Wanna try some?” 

 

Gibbs tossed his cone into the trash can and looked at her, “Sure.  Can I kiss you?” He quipped. 

 

C.J. felt stunned, but nodded.  Gibbs slipped his hand behind her neck, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulled her close.  He grinned as he heard her small intake of breath before he pressed his lips to hers. He could taste the fruity flavors of her ice cream on her lips. 

 

C.J. could feel her heart begging to escape her rib cage.  She could taste the coffee and hints of beer. She felt as though she was floating and that her entire body was tingling.  She could feel her lungs begging for air, but she didn’t want to stop. 


	5. Photos are Louder Than Rumors

Gerry clicked down the button on his camera as he took rapid shots of the scenes that were unfolding in front of his eyes.  He knew that CJ. had kissed Special Agent Simon Donovan. He knew the rules on what was proper conduct. This was something that wasn’t new.  He was keeping the proper distance as the restraining order that was allowed, but one thing was for sure. This bitch cost him his job and he was going to get hers. He smiled to himself before he watched Jethro Gibbs as he helped her into her car. He slid lower into his seat when they drove by him.  “You’re going to pay.”

***

Gerry donned his extra press pass.  He was straightened his tie as he walked into the Naval base command.  He looked around, shocked at how good the technology was for a government funded place. He was also surprised that it had been so easy to get into here. He walked closer to the desks, “Hi, excuse me, is a Mr. Jethro Gibbs present?” He questioned a younger man with a tad too much gel in his hair.  

 

“Not yet.  May I ask who is wanting to see him?"

 

“James Abernathy,” He said as he showed his press badge, “I am doing an article on people who are in top law enforcement agencies and how it affects their personal lives for the Journal of Maryland Sciences Magazine.” 

 

“I might not be a top one, but you will get more information out of me, than Gibbs.  Tony Dinozzo.” He smiled and held out his hand. 

 

Gerry looked down,  before looking back up, making eye contact, “The study is about older single men.” He answered,not bothering to even shake Tony's hand.

Ziva snickered before she cleared her throat and held back her smirk, “Morning Gibbs!” She chirped. 

 

Gerry turned and smiled, “Jethro Gibbs?” He questioned. 

 

“Who’s asking?” He questioned as he took a sip of his coffee, stopping in his tracks to size him up.   

 

“James Abernathy.  I am a journalist for Maryland Journal of Science and I am wondering if I could ask you a few questions,” He smiled and held out his hands. 

 

“Why?” He questioned as he shook his hand. 

 

“I am helping a psychologist, Dr. Zayne Algernon. All I need is five minutes. Nothing more, nothing less.”

 

“I can give you ten but then you have to go.  Follow me,” He said and lead him to an interrogation room.  

 

“Do you mind if I record this?” He quipped as Tony watched them walk away.  

 

Tony turned and looked at Ziva, “There is something fishy going on….Why would Gibbs agree to this.” 

 

“Tony, do not do anything.” She warned threateningly. 

 

***

 

“My first question is, are you currently seeing anyone?” Gerry answered after he turned on the recording machine. He looked at his notes that weren't needed but made this interview look like he was actually working for a real magazine. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“How long?” 

 

“Recent.” Gibbs said as he took a sip of his coffee, “Excuse me, but what did you say your name was?” 

 

“James Abernathy for the Maryland Journal of Science. “ He answered before he asked his next question, “How far do you see this relationship going?” 

 

“It is up to her, not me.” He answered evenly.  

 

“How successful have your past relationships been on a scale of one to ten?” 

 

“Not relevant.  At all.” 

 

“Okay and would you say that your work has affected your relationship with your latest relationship?”  He questioned, "And I have a follow up as well, do you think that they would be able to understand the type of work hours that you keep?" 

 

“So far, no.  She is very understanding as to a chaotic work schedule.” Gibbs glanced at his watch before he looked up, “Any more questions?” 

 

“Two more.  Do you think this will be a long term relationship?” 

 

“Hopefully.” 

 

“What is her name?” 

 

“I am not telling you that.” He answered firmly. 

 

“Okay.  Thank you for your cooperation.  I will send you the article when it’s published.  Have a wonderful day Mr. Gibbs.” Gerry smiled and left.  

 

Gibbs stayed in the room a moment longer before he left.  He glanced at his watch as he walked down and stood in front of Dinozzo’s desk, “Have you ever heard of a journalist doing a doctor’s work?” 

 

“No,” Tony said slowly. 

 

“Ziva look up James Abernathy and Tony, do me a favor and call the Maryland Journal of Medical Sciences.” 

 

“How important is this?” Tony quipped. 

 

“Not top priority but the sooner the better.” 

 

***

 

Gerry smirked to himself.  He got what he wanted for now, but it would only do so much for now.  He glanced around before starting his car and heading towards his home.  He had a couple more calls to make. He took a deep breath as he smiled. He glanced over his shoulder before he threw out his press badge.  Finally this was all coming together. 

 

Abby scoffed, “Uhm, excuse you.” She scowled. 

 

“Shut up bitch,” Gerry snapped. 

 

Abby scowled, “Oh no,” She hissed.  She watched him pull off in his car before she walked over to the trash can.  She grabbed the lanyard and looked at the badge, “Well, Mr. James Abernathy, I am not a bitch!” 


	6. Hitting The Ground Running

C.J. walked into work on Wednesday, smiling.  She couldn’t be happier to be back. “HI C.J.!” Carol said brightly. 

 

“Good morning Carol.  Is Josh in his office?” 

 

Carol pulled up his schedule quickly and smiled, “In his office.  Glad to have you back,” She beamed. 

 

“Trust me when I say I am glad to see you too.” She grinned and put her stuff in her office.  

 

She turned around as there was another knock on the door, “Leo, I get a welcome back from the man himself?” She smirked as she sat on the edge of her desk. 

 

“Are you busy?” 

 

“No.  What’s up?” 

 

C.J. watched as Leo walked in and closed the door behind himself, “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Much better.  Thank you for the time off.” 

 

“Is Gerry still bothering you?” 

 

“Not that I know of. The restraining order was put into effect.  He knows where I live but at least he is five hundred feet away. Right?” C.J. scoffed.  

 

“That is what really goes into a restraining order? How does that keep you safe?” Leo quipped before crossing his arms over his chest, “Listen, is there anything that you need?”

 

C.J. looked down, keeping her eyes on the floor, “I am uhm..no. I don’t need anything,” She smiled as she looked back up, “I have someone looking out for me at home, but thank you. I really appreciate that! More than you know.” 

 

Leo gave his classic fatherly smile, “Welcome back C.J.,” He smiled before leaving.  

 

****

C.J. leaned against Josh’s door frame, “Whatcha doing for lunch?” 

 

“Eating a burger and fries.  Working from my desk.” Josh leaned backwards, looking at her, “How are you feeling? Did you relax?” 

 

“Next time I ask for work, give it to me.” 

 

“So you could...what? Work when you need to be relaxing?” 

 

“Relaxing and working? Doesn’t go hand in hand.” 

 

“Shut up smart ass.  What did I miss?” C.J. questioned as she walked towards hims, sitting comfortably in his chair. 

 

Josh glanced at his computer before his eyebrows furrowed, “Apparently a lot,” He said answered slowly, distracted. 

 

C.J. felt her brows furrow, unsure of what to say, “What? Obviously I know I missed a lot.” She said rolled her eyes. 

 

“No, C.J. come here.” He said as he started typing like a toddler.  She could see that he was trying to go fast but it wasn’t working for him.  

 

She sighed but walked around and felt her stomach plumett. She took off her glasses, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Fuck.” She sighed, “I need to either get ahead of this or bury it.” 

 

“I suggest you talk to Leo and see where he wants to take it.” Josh said. 

 

“Rain check?” 

 

“Yep.” 

 

\------------------------

 

Gibbs walked into Abby’s forensics room, carrying a caf-pow for her, “Whatcha got Abs?” 

 

She smiled and walked towards him, taking her cup and having a generous pull on her drink, “Follow me. The guy you had me run forensics on he lied.  He was at the crime scene. The dirt matches.” 

 

“Abs, what would I do without you?” He smiled. 

 

“Uhm GIbs, I have a question.  There was this guy that plowed by me, basically ran me over, and called me a bitch.  I fished out his press pass from the trash can, his name was James Abernathy. Do you know why he was here?” 

 

“Yea, he was interviewing me.”

 

“You...talked to a reporter?” She said slowly. 

 

“Yea.” 

 

“Why? This isn’t you Gibbs!” 

 

“I don’t know. There is a reason for everything and I haven’t figured this one out yet,” He said as his phone rang, “I will talk to you later Abs, keep me updated. Gibs.” 

 

“What are you doing tonight?” C.J. asked as she sat at her desk. She stared at her door, willing it to stay shut. 

 

“Well, I was going to finish paperwork unless you have a better idea,” He smirked, hitting the elevator button. 

 

“I thought wine and a movie sounds better to me.” 

 

“Sounds good to me too. Should I pick you up at work?” 

 

“I drove, and it would be impossible for you to get into the parking lot.  Meet me at my place?” 

 

“How about you come over mine? I can show you my boat.” 

 

“I really hope that was an euphemism.” She smirked, wrapping and unwrapping her cord around her finger. 

 

“Nope.  I mean it.  I am building a boat,” Gibbs smirked, even though she couldn’t see him. 

 

“Then I will see you tonight.” 

 

“I am sure I will see you before that,” He said as he headed towards an interrogation room. 

 

“How so?” 

 

“I enjoy your press briefings,” He smirked, “Bye C.J.” 

 

“Goodbye Gibbs,” She grinned as she hung up. 


End file.
